


January Jaunt 2019 1: From the Heart

by Siriusstuff



Series: January Jaunt 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, January Jaunt 2019, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, mature rating for Stiles's references to sexual anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: On Discord the drabble writers of Sterekdrabbles came up with a fic exchange, January Jaunt 2019. The recipient whose name I drew listed four prompts and I decided to write a drabble for each one.





	January Jaunt 2019 1: From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> I drew Ajenno's name and the first of her four prompts was _fluff._
> 
> I, Siriusstuff, hardly ever write serious stuff so I departed from just plain old schmoop and added a little sexiness and an attempt at humor.
> 
> Derek says Stiles tastes like _Veuve Clicquot_ which is the name of a quality champagne (which I looked up because I know nothing about champagne.)

From their heart-shaped tub, Stiles watched his naked husband stalk around dimming lights, the perfect way to spend their honeymoon.

No. Wait. Not perfect.

“D’erk,” Stiles slurred. “Ya need t’ get in. Think I’m stuck in a ventricle.”

Hopping gracefully into the tub, “How much champagne have you drunk?” Derek asked.

“ _Lots_. Kiss me now.”

Derek kissed him. “You taste like _Veuve Clicquot_.”

Stiles sighed. “You’re so smart. Married you ‘cause you’re so smart, ya know.”

“I know.”

After another kiss, “An’ ‘cause you got a great ass and bomb dick.”

“I know, Stiles. You said that in your vows.”


End file.
